This is an application for partial funding of a Conference on "Hematopoietic Neoplasms" being held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) from July 12-17, 1997 at Saxton's River, Vermont. There will be nine major sessions and four poster sessions. Participation will be limited to 155 scientist applicants who will be selected on the basis of their expertise and interests as most likely to contribute to a stimulating and productive environment. Among the topics to be included for discussion are: mechanisms of action of the products of chromosomal translocations, cytokine signaling and tyrosine phosphorylation in hematopoietic cells, aberrant transcriptional control, cell cycle alterations, as well as deregulation of apoptotic, differentiation and mitogenic pathways in leukemias and lymphomas, and the use of animal models/genetic systems to analyze the biological functions of genes implicated in the development of leukemias and lymphomas. A great deal of information has been obtained over the past decade regarding the identity and structure of genes located at the breakpoints of balanced translocations in hematopoietic neoplasms. Many of the fusion genes generated involve transcription factors and protein kinases. The stage has now been set to define the mechanisms whereby the altered proteins elicit hematopoietic neoplasms through analysis of their effects on signal transduction pathways, the cytoskeleton, altered transcriptional control, and the cell cycle, among other targets. The effects of the fusion proteins on the apoptotic, differentiation and mitogenic programs of the cell has begun to be explored by use of molecular biological, biochemical and genetic techniques. A major purpose of the meeting is to bring together geneticists, biochemists, molecular biologists and clinicians. Analysis of the mechanisms underlying the development of hematopoietic neoplasms provides a unique opportunity for basic scientists with expertise in distinct areas of research to exchange ideas with clinicians who are familiar with the phenotypes associated with the various clinical disorders. From the information exchanged in this conference, new avenues of research and the development of novel therapeutic strategies in the treatment of hematopoietic malignancies are likely to emerge.